


Moving Up

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco raises the stakes.





	Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 515: Legend.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Moving Up

~

“So,” said Harry, feeling better, “obviously you’re a legend around here, why don’t you show me the ropes?” 

Draco smiled. “Don’t worry, I will.” Tipping back his head, he drained his glass, placing it on a nearby shelf. 

Harry followed suit, and as soon as he’d set his glass down, Draco tugged him onto the packed dance floor, where he proceeded to slowly undulate against him. 

Despite his best efforts, Harry couldn’t match him, so finally, he just wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and danced in place. 

“You all right?” Draco asked, staring into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smiled. “Brilliant.” 

~

The music shifted, changed, becoming throbbing, pulsing, and soon, Harry, caught up in Draco’s eyes and the sensual beat, began moving his hips in time with Draco’s. 

“Mmm, yes,” said Draco, licking his lips. “I knew you’d finally catch on."

“We can’t all be dancing legends,” Harry replied. Drawing back, he swept his gaze up and down Draco, “Although I understand why you’re so well known here,” he murmured. “You’re an amazing dancer.” 

“Lots of practice,” said Draco. Leaning in, he whispered, “So, are you ready for the back room?” 

Harry swallowed. “I am if you are.” 

“Lovely. Let’s go.” 

~


End file.
